<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Belong With Me by misslenabrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536724">You Belong With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke'>misslenabrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed knows Troy better than anyone else. Which is why he thinks Britta's not his best match.</p><p>Or is it just wishful thinking?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Britta Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Belong With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's going off about something that you said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do</em>
</p><p>Britta constantly brought up Troy's childish nature. There was nothing wrong with it, but it proved to be inconvenient several times. Abed didn't get it, Troy's perfectly fine looking after himself. He just prefers to do so while having fun.</p><p>Besides, why take away one of his most endearing traits?</p><p>
  <em>I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she'll never know your story like I do</em>
</p><p>Troy liked his sandwiches cut diagonally. He matches his socks purely by color, and not length or pattern. Little things like these, little as they were, were things Abed knew were important nonetheless. But he knew the big things too, all the ones that make up his best friend. The insecurity, the hurt, the desires.</p><p>
  <em>But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers</em>
</p><p>Abed was always the one person Troy could trust with anything. He was Troy's number one supporter, and nothing could ever change that. Abed never lost his patience, never thought about giving up. Everything was worth the fight if it was for Troy.</p><p>
  <em>Dreaming about the day when you find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You belong with me</em>
</p><p>Abed was a dreamer, he had always been. So naturally, he couldn't help himself from imagining countless romantic movie tropes of him and Troy, even if it would be nothing more than a dream.</p><p>
  <em>Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself "Hey, isn't this easy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You say you're fine, I know you better than that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?</em>
</p><p>Troy acted very different around Britta. He seemed more reserved and awkward, two things he was not. He also worried more easily, namely about Abed. Who was this? Clearly, that's not the Troy Barnes that Abed knows. Troy usually let his walls down, why build them back up around Britta?</p><p>Maybe he's uncertain, Abed thought.</p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Been here all along, so why can't you see</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Standing by and waiting at your back door</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>All this time, how could you not know, baby</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>What made Troy stick around? Britta was a great person and a great friend, but they just didn't click. So what was it about her that he clinged to? They didn't have the kind of nights Abed had with him. The ones where they stay up late watching bad movies, building forts, opening up to each other, laughing about nothing. Those nights were the kind Troy needed, not ones with someone who wants to change him.</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>"Can I tell you something, Abed?" Troy asked when they were alone at the apartment.</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Abed looked up. "Of course."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Troy sighed deeply. "I'm not really into Britta."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>"I could tell."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>He nodded. "She just needed to get over Jeff, I guess. And I had something I needed to get over."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Abed walked over to him and sat down. "Are you okay?"</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Troy stared at the ground. "Kinda? Yeah. Wait, no. I mean.. it's complicated."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>"If you like someone else, I'm not telling anyone. Especially not Britta."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>The man sniffled. "It's someone I have no chance with."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Abed put a hand on Troy's shoulder. "I'm in the same situation. We've done just about everything together, and no one knows me better. I've never been able to just be myself without being left eventually, but I know that won't happen this time. But romantically, I'm worried I'm not good enough."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Troy wiped at his eyes. "Sounds like you're really close."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Abed smiled, wiping some more of the other's tears away. "You know what? We are, Troy."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>His eyes widened. "No way! I was talking about you. I thought you were too perfect for someone like me."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>"And vice versa. We really are cliché sometimes, aren't we?"</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Troy chuckled. "I'd much rather be cliché with you than original with someone else."</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>The two did their handshake before pulling each other into a tight hug.</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Been here all along, so why can't you see</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>How could you not know, baby?</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>You belong with me</em>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>